First Crush
by Anka7995
Summary: Running into your first crush, brings back some memories. Hermione contemplates her first crush. Pre-Romance. Short One-shot!


**A.N.:**_Written for the Stretch Your Boundaries Competition, Round 4. Prompts, run, harped on, and a little too late. _

_About the story: __I was thinking of writing a Cedric/Hermione since I read a Fluke of Sorts. I liked the pair more than I thought I would. But I didn't have much Inspiration. So when I got the prompt to write about a pair I wanted to but never got around to doing it, I wrote it._

_It's not exactly a romance. A pre-romance perhaps. Tell me your views nonetheless._

* * *

A groan escaped my lips as I collided with someone and dropped my files the third time that day. A swear word evocative of Ron's colourful vocabulary was on the tip of my tongue. Normally, I won't curse in a situation like this but today was special. My day had been especially horrible.

First, I woke up with a migraine, which should have been expected as I was awake half the night, giving myself the ultimatum of one more chapter of a really good novel, until I finished the book.

Well, that was all done. But then my boss had to be on vacation and my Secretary had to call in sick and I had to do all the work. Be it from running departments to departments, sorting out the mail and signing up the important documents.

I agree that our Department of Creatures and Their Liberation was a small one and is a subdivision of the major department in the Ministry of Magic, yet, it is very important. And we have many donors. I have to confess, most of the people who take interest in this department because of my association with the man who conquered, and the part I played in that conquering.

Initially, I had been reluctant to accept help from such people but then had figured with Harry's help that no matter what the intention, the cause had been served. Still, it didn't make the wrong as right, in my opinion but I have learned not to complain about it.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked me, retracting my mind from the mental ramblings, I crouched down to retrieve my files, grateful that no papers had decided to fall out from the files.

"Fine," I reply, as he helps me to collect the files, I look up and find myself staring at Cedric Diggory.

My mind goes back to the night of the third task of the Tri-wizard tournament. Harry and Cedric had escaped death acutely that night.

They shared a different bond of friendship since then, Cedric became an Order member and he was the only one who understood about Harry's situation and the two of them were practically against the Ministry Of Magic. This odd relationship of respect and understanding was perceived by Ron a little too late. He had harped on Harry for a while but then left him alone.

Among all this, I had found myself attracted to the handsome Hufflepuff, in fifth year his presence was almost a permanent fixation. And well, it would be suffice to say that I understood why Lavender, Parvati and most of the girls in Hogwarts swooned in presence of Cedric Diggory. But I wouldn't allow myself to be that… Swooning! That's not me.

I supposed the crush would go away, I mean, doesn't one admire celebrity from afar. But when I see him again, something stirs and well I am reminded of the teensy weensy crush I had on him.  
Even now, when I am twenty-two.

"Sorry," he says, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay, and I am sorry, too," I reply, "I wasn't paying much attention either."

"So, Granger," Cedric smiles, "What are you doing in Law Enforcement? No creatures left to liberate?"

I know he is teasing, so I don't get angry. One of the things you must know about Cedric Diggory is that he is extremely cheeky, to the point it gets irritating at times.

But I try to keep up, "Same could be asked of you, Mind Healer. Or have one of my best friends finally cracked?"

"I am sure Ron is close," Cedric replied, "But then again, with Susan around you can never be completely sure about him,"

"Don't tell me he was blushing again!" I exclaimed, amused, at my best friend, the poor thing blushed till his skin matched his hair.

"I always thought he would be able to talk to her by now," Cedric said, "But today's meeting says otherwise,"

"Poor Ron," I say, "I can't believe it, he told me he was finally over it…"

"Doesn't seem like it," Cedric smirked.

I smile back and then check my watch, if I wanted a lunch break I needed to move fast.

I reluctantly look up at Cedric to tell him I needed to go, but it seemed like he understood.

"Late?" He asked and I nod, "Don't wait on my behalf. Catch you later, Granger."

I say my good bye and the two of us walk in separate directions.

I was indeed proud of myself that I managed to hold a conversation with him. A memory of blushing Ron in front of Susan crosses my mind and as much as I pity my friend for his inability to speak in front of the pretty red-head, I really don't want myself in his position where I cannot hold a conversation with the person I like. I had been close to what Ron was in my Fifth Year but I grew up.

"Hey Granger?" Cedric bellows from end of the hallway and I turn to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"When is your lunch break?" He asks.

"In an hour," I reply.

"May I join you?" He asks.

And I am pretty sure that I am matching Ron's shade of red as I say, "Sure."

"Meet you then, Granger," He smiles and walks off.

I tell myself not to see more than there is to this invitation. But a girl can always dream. I smile and shake my head, at my ridiculousness.

Those stupid novels were right, first crush never goes away.

* * *

_As always, your opinions matter! :D_

**_A/N: edit 1: _**_Within couple of hours I got a PM and a review asking for continual/sequel, if you wish for one... leave a review. I must warn you though, it will be slow. _


End file.
